Yuruyuri Love
by angelronin
Summary: 50 sentences about various pairings of Yuru Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Yuru Yuri don't belong to me I am using them simply entrainment purpose

1-Name

Ayano always call Kyoko by her full name even they're together.

2-Denial

"Isn't that I'm in love with her or anything, Chitose."

3-Silly

Ayano likes Kyoko's sense of humor. (Even she won't admit to everyone.)

4-Heartbreak

Ayano saw Yui comfort a tear-eyed Kyoko after her grandfather dies

5-Confession

Ayano threw the love letter in the trash she was going give to Kyoko.

6-Realize

Kyoko realizing later on that she learnt Ayano was in love with her in junior high.

7-Walk

Ayano took a stroll in their old school taking her mind off of Kyoko.

8-Reunion

Kyoko found Ayano with Chitose few years later dating after the events in junior high

9-Idoit

"Ayano please forgive me for being blind of your feelings,"

10-Anger

"Toshino Kyoko it too late for you to apologize and now you lost me forever," Ayano was mad at Kyoko.

11-Lonely

Yui found Kyoko in her apartment uncharacteristically puffy eyed and by herself.

12-Tears

"Why I just notice that Ayano with Chitose-chan now and I'm a fool for letting her go." Kyoko was crying.

13-Kiss

Yui kiss Kyoko and hugging her.

14-Comfort

"Kyoko I'm been in love with you for while now and you need someone to be there for you," Yui is holding to an emotionally drain Kyoko.

15-Dating

Both Yui and Kyoko have been going out for few months to shock of Akari and Chinatsu. (Especially Chinatsu she still harbor some feelings for Yui.)

16-Happiness

Kyoko was content with Yui for couple of years now but she still felt that she should have been with Ayano.

17-Sorrow

Ayano is increasing felt she was dissatisfy of her relationship to Chitose even she don't want to see Kyoko anymore.

18-Coincidence

Kyoko and Ayano found themselves attending the same college.

19-Unbelievable

"Seriously Toshino Kyoko it some kind of fluke being in the same place as you,"

20-Admit

"I miss you Kyoko-san for three years now," Kyoko barely heard Ayano whom spoke in whisper.

21-Youthful

Kyoko was in high spirits that she's attending college with her girlfriend, Yui.

22-Celebration

"Let's go karaoke for finish the first week of school," Kyoko was very enthusiastic.

23-Atmosphere

It felt very suffocating for Ayano being the same room with Kyoko opening old feelings she thought she has close.

24-Jealousy

Ayano don't know why she felt very envious toward Yui for being with Kyoko as her own relationship suffers.

25-Escape

Ayano left the karaoke bar hoping run away from Kyoko forever she can forget these unburied feelings.

26-Search

Yui, Chitose and Kyoko were looking for Ayano worry that she maybe in trouble.

27-Found

Kyoko finds Ayano on the park bench crying.

28-Worried

"Ayano what the matter you seems not enjoying yourself," Kyoko was concerning for Ayano.

29-Shout

"It your fault you the one waltz back into my life and your relationship with Yui-san seem perfect,"

30-Suddenly

Ayano kissed Kyoko passionately as years worth of emotions flooding in Kyoko was stunned. (At least Kyoko enjoy it.)

31-Fantasy

"Finally both Ayano-chan and Toshino-san are making out," Chitose explode into Yuri-hazed fantasy as hers with nosebleed of epic proportions.

32-Emergency

"Oh no, Chitose needs go to the hospital for blood transfusion," Ayano was fearful for Chitose's health. (And how are they going explain this to the paramedic when half the streets are covered in her blood.)

33-Guilty

Kyoko felt bad for kissing Ayano on the bench instead of comforting her as a friend.

34-Reponsible

In moment of weakness Ayano felt like she took advantage of Kyoko and now she's afraid she causing problems for both Yui and Kyoko.

35-Avoiding

Ayano tried not seeing Kyoko after the incident at the park for weeks now.

36-Awkward

At times both Kyoko and Ayano felt unease with each other when they're in the same room.

37-Pain

As more time passing hole in Ayano's heart grew bigger as she isolating herself from the others.

38-Afraid

"Ayano-chan please opening up you can't stay like this forever," Chitose is wanting hold Ayano in her arms and tell everything be alright.

39-Hope

"I wish I rewind time back so I stop myself from kissing her." Ayano is feeling melancholic.

40-News

"Today Ayano I'm breaking up with you," Said Chitose.

41-Shock

"Chitose what's the meaning of this. You decided to throw away four years worth of our relationship." Ayano was visibly upset.

42-Sacifice

"I wanting you be happy, Ayano. You belong to Toshino-san the way you smile around her and fluttering in her presence." Chitose was willing sacrifice her own happiness for Ayano.

43-Push

"And now go forth and pursuit Toshino-san," Chitose is encouraging Ayano.

44-Pull

Kyoko found herself slowly drawing toward Ayano.

45-Challenge

"Yui-san I'll win her heart even you're standing in my way," Ayano declare war for Kyoko's heart

46-Rival

Both Yui and Ayano are fighting for Kyoko and she's tore between.

47-Decision

Kyoko can't decide the person her loves or the person has capture her heart.

48-Winner

"Sorry Yui but I love Ayano you think I'm inconsiderate but it hard for me choosing between you two.

49-Loser

Yui was graceful to accept defeat and that night she found Kyoko and Ayano kiss she has lost.

50-Together

Kyoko and Ayano are starting their new lives as lovers.

Author's Note: Hello readers this is my first time writing a Yuru Yuri fic. I'm challenging myself writing several pairings using 50 sentences since I have some experience with them also first time making my own ones. I'll see you next time.


	2. Tsunderes in Love

1-Promise

"Himawari you said you going to marry her and giving her candy when you were little," Nadeshiko hold on the marriage certificate that she has after both Sakurako and Himawari stopped fighting.

2-Fools

"I such an idiot for pushing her away," Sakurako belittle herself.

3-Dance

They're dancing around each other's feelings hoping retain their friendship.

4-Joke

Sakurako always tried to pull mean-spirited pranks on Himawari

5-Smell

Himawari smell the scent from Sakurako's clothes.

6-Attraction

Slowly they're aware the other's physical traits.

7-Favorite

"So you still have fixation on my breasts, Saku-chan? I swear you have a breast fetish," Himawari was mocking Sakurako.

8-Dual

When they were up for position within the student council in their first year of junior high turned them into frienemines.

9-Suffer

Sakurako has a bout of jealousy when Chinatsu asks Himawari's help for Valentine's Day.

10-Whisper

"Sakurako you idiot I love you and you never realize it," Himawari talks to a sleeping Sakurako.

11-Conflict

Sakurako is wrestling herself if she can fall for her best friend without crossing that line.

12-Separation

Sakurako and Himawari went to different high schools that the first time in their lives that they not together.

13-Question

"Nee-san how you felt when you really like your friend that way?" Sakurako was asking Nadeshiko for advice.

14-Serious

Nadeshiko thought that Sakurako wasn't playing around with her question.

15-Path

"Sakurako this is not easy for you being in love with Himawari but you two have to navigated through life," Nadeshiko gave Sakurako some sage answer.

16-Embrace

Sakurako hugs Nadeshiko after that.

17-Cold

Sakurako scoot back a few feet away from Nadeshiko when Hanako enters the room.

18-Call

"Himawari I want to meet you somewhere private I need to discuss something," Sakurako was talking Himawari on her cell phone.

19-Butterfly

"_She's going to confess to me?" _Himawari was nervous that Sakurako will return her feelings.

20-Requited

"Himawari you damn booby monster I-I love you too," Her smile soften after exposing herself emotions.

21-Journey

"Now we're a couple what our friends and families going to think about our dating?" Himawari was worry about their future now they're in a relationship.

22-Ease

"Hima-chan if you let those things get to you I'll be your side," Sakurako was supporting Himawari

23-Secert

For few years they kept their relationship hidden from everybody except Nadeshiko and Kaede.

24-Pretend

Both Sakurako and Himawari pretend to be friends in public for appearance shake and it sicken Sakurako.

25-Snake

Sakurako wrapped her arms around Himawari's waist drawing near to her in front of her senpai.

26-Declare

"So what fuck them I willing say I love Furutani Himawari in public and I don't give a damn anyone objecting it I'm not ashamed of it." Sakurako decided she stop pretending.

27-Bet

"I guess that Akari-chan has won since Oomuro-san and Furutani-san came out of the closet in public." Kyoko comment on the bet they have.

28-Stupified

"You mean you, Funami-senpai, Akari-chan and Chinatsu-chan knew we all ready in relationship," Himawari was dumbfounded.

29-Acceptance

"You two our friends we still like you even you are together," Yui accepted both of them.

30-Dip

"I guess it invitation to make-out in public," Sakurako lowered Himawari to kiss her in front of everybody.

31-Contest

"Oh you don't! Akari please don't let these two making fools out of us," Chinatsu grabs Akari before she can protect.

32-Defeat

"Matsumoto-senpai, Nishikigaki-sensei you have won since the bet also involving that Akari-chan and Chinatsu-chan revealing their relationship in public," Kyoko was grumbling handing the money to both Nana and Rise.

33-Ring

"I can act in front of an audience without trouble but I can't proposal to the woman I love," Sakurako was talking to herself while holding to the ring.

34-Lifetime

"I always wanting us be together Hima-chan even you were there putting up my bullshit back then now you marry me Himawari?"

35-Revert

Occasionally they slide back to their argumentative ways when they were in junior high.

36-Cherish

Himawari prized her time with Sakurako at every moment.

37-Wedding

Sakurako watches Himawari walked down the aisle at the sight were breathtaking for her.

38-Deadlock

After they got married…the honeymoon was delay because their argument whom taking the other surname.

39-Disaster

"The kids and I were trying make you breakfast in bed and the kitchen is a mess," Sakurako was sheepishly chuckling as Himawari still figuring how the hell Sakurako made a grease fire out of pancakes.

40-Meeting

"Oh you must be his girlfriend? You're a fine catch I say I was younger-"Himawari bopped Sakurako on the head for preventing her embarrassing their son.

41-Melody

They sung the Tsundere Song together without realize it.

42-Swimsuit

Sakurako was futilely trying to stop an incoming nosebleed after saw Himawari in a bikini. (How she got that goddamn sexy she wondered.)

43-Flowers

Himawari means sunflower and how Sakurako views her.

44-Wonder

"Hey Saku-chan we can freeze time and stay like this forever?" Himawari was asking her girlfriend.

45-Lips

Himawari was licking on a lollipop sensually, Sakurako was aroused at those lips she wants badly to kiss.

46-Home

"Welcome home, darling." Sakurako was wanting roll her eye of that cheesy expression.

47-Death

"_I finally join you, Hima-chan." _Sakurako dies at her death bed surround by love ones.

48-Life

"_I guess this means being a parent holding to a precious life," _Sakurako thought after Himawari delivered their first child.

49-Sun

"Guess what? I'm taking the family to trip to Okinawa," Sakurako with her money earn through acting deciding to take a vacation with her family.

50-Star

"I wish that me and Saku-chan stay together forever," Himawari made a wish at a shooting star.

Author's Note: Hello everybody this is my second 50 sentences and it involve my favorite tsundere pairing, Sakurako and Himawari. Sentence 5 referring to the Secret Flower Series, sentence 9 refer to the second season episode 4 or 5 that Himawari help Chinatsu made a Valentine gift for Yui. I also I thank the readers for reading, favorite and follow the story. I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
